


Exist for Love

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Genderbending, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Nervous Akaashi Keiji, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Songfic, Students, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: Akaashi is going to participate in her first university scientific conference, and she is very nervous the day before. But everything is not so bad when Kuroo is near and surrounds with her love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Exist for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeli/gifts).



> KurooWeek2020 Day 2: Soft Pastel
> 
> This fic consists of love for awesome [Saeli](https://twitter.com/saelichao) and tears of adoration for kuroaka
> 
> AURORA – Exist for Love

“Keiji…” Kuroo whispers again and again in her ear. “Keiji…” she leads the tip of her nose along the neck, puts her head on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Keiji, it's past eleven.”

Tomorrow is Akaashi's big day. She will travel to another city and participate in a University scientific conference. Akaashi can't sleep now because of her anxiety. A few hours ago, Kuroo had offered her a massage to relieve her tension, but Akaashi had refused. It's too hard to even think about taking a break when your report is one of the most important in the section. This is what her supervisor Bokuto-san said (Akaashi understood this when she chose the topic) and asked her to give Akaashi 120% of her abilities. Akaashi gave it away. She swapped dates with Tetsuro for dates with books in the science library, did her own practical research, stayed up late while calculating the results, didn't get enough sleep, and drank so much coffee that it seemed like she was already three-quarters full of it. Akaashi knew that Kuroo missed her, also needed attention, but... Kuroo is too good and understanding girl, Akaashi is incredibly lucky.

Akaashi looks from the Word document on the screen to Kuroo. She has a warm look and a smile appears on her face when Akaashi looks. The irritation slowly but surely subsides.

“I took a bath,” Kuroo says, groping for Akaashi's hand and intertwining their fingers together. “With fluffy foam and lit your favorite candles. You've worked very hard and you deserve a break.”

Akaashi looks at her, and the seconds become slow. There are no thoughts, her head is empty. Kuroo foresaw everything and understood without words. And she also shines brighter than the sun even at night. Akaashi falls in love every time as in the first. Her heart is out of rhythm, her chest is full of tenderness, and Akaashi wants to hide. She almost has time to touch her forehead to her own shoulder when Kuroo stops her by touching the tip of her nose with her own nose.

 _And then I learned the truth_  
_How everything good in life seems to lead back to you_  
_And every single time I run into your arms_  
_I feel like I exist for love_

“You're embarrassing,” Akaashi admits quietly, feeling a slight flush on her cheeks. Kuroo laughs softly, as if this is the best compliment. “I'm incredibly lucky to be with you.”

“Then let's go to the bath, and you will be convinced of this more than once.”

The bathroom is lit only by candles, the flame plays in the reflection of tiles and bubbles. Fluffy foam beckons to lower your hand into it, fills the space with a pleasant floral aroma. Kuroo delicately bathes Akaashi, sweetly whispers and kisses behind the ear and on the neck. In Kuroo’s caring hands and hugs from the back Akaashi even manages to relax a little. But everything is not so bad as long as Kuroo is nearby.

However, anxiety gradually returns as soon as Akaashi sees her laptop again. Memories immediately flash through her head. She looks at an empty word page and can't write anything. She wants to clean the stove or sort things out in the wardrobe just to avoid translating the article. Bokuto-san smiles broadly, hugs her, Akaashi, and says “It's not 'impossible', it's just 'difficult'.” Akaashi devises her own questionnaire, she is sick of coffee, she looks at the amount in the receipt with an unreadable expression after printing all the materials.

“My beloved…” persistently and at the same time gently, Kuroo pulls her out of her reverie.

Akaashi sighs heavily.

“I can't do this anymore, Tetsuro. I'm tired of worrying about tomorrow, but now I think again the presentation will fail and will not open, or after the speech I will be asked some tricky questions, and I will not be able to give answers.”

Akaashi doesn't even notice that her fingers are nervously touching the collar of her terry robe. But Kuroo notices this and brings Akaashi’s hand to her lips and leaves a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

“You know you've prepared yourself brilliantly for your presentation, don't you?” Kuroo asserts rather than asks and hugs Akaashi. “The commission and the audience will applaud you, that's how cool you are ready. You have studied so much literature on the subject, didn't sleep enough and repeatedly edited your report after the edits of your supervisor…You made a list of possible questions and answers. You rehearsed your presentation in front of the mirror, in front of me. You've done enough, Keiji. And more than enough.”

Akaashi looks at Kuroo and can't find the words. Kuroo is infinitely right and says the right things, but for some reason Akaashi can't believe them completely. If only she were like that excellent student-an activist from another group…

“Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?” Kuroo suggests when Akaashi is silent because she is lost in thought again.  
“What? Not. You don't have to skip class because of me.” Kuroo opened her mouth, but Akaashi imagines what she’s going to say. “Even with the fact that you can take on an extra assignment. We've already talked about this, Tetsu.” She softens and sighs heavily.

“In this case imagine I'm with you. When you will show your presentation, imagine I’m somewhere near you on the stage or sitting in the audience. Tell it to me.”

Akaashi isn't sure if this will work or if it makes sense at all. However, now she is not sure of anything, and also she is tired. But Akaashi promised Kuroo to give it a try.

“I can't, I want to burn out already,” Akaashi quietly admits and awkward smiles, looking Kuroo in the eyes. “I want to feel like I don't care and I don't feel anything about this conference.”

“Keiji, the world will not collapse if something goes wrong, if you suddenly can't answer questions. The world will lose its balance if you bring yourself to exhaustion. My world will lose its balance.”

Akaashi's eyes sting sharply, and there are tears at the corners of her eyes. Akaashi quickly hides in the curve of Kuroo's neck. Why is her girlfriend so cute?

“Are you crying?” Kuroo looks at her with concern when she hears Akaashi sniffle.

“No. It looks like I didn't wipe the foam well, and now it's in my eyes.”

“Oh, that's how it is.” Akaashi hears fun in Kuroo's voice and feels the affectionate stroking on the back. “You really did more than enough. All that remains is to go to bed in the arms of your loving girl and sleep sweetly.”

Kuroo’s lips gently touch Akaashi’s temple, leaving a long kiss. Kuroo intertwines her fingers with Akaashi's and leads both of them to the bedroom. Kuroo's voice sounds soft and soothing as she whispers sweet and pleasant words to Akaashi. Akaashi is confused, melts into the love that surrounds her Kuroo, and finally allows herself to relax. Kuroo has done a lot for this.

 _I can't imagine how it is to be forbidden from loving_  
_'Cause when you walked into my life_  
_I could feel my life begin_  
_Like I was torn apart the minute I was only born_  
_And you're the other half_  
_The only thing that makes me whole_

“I love you,” Kuroo whispers softly and kisses her on the forehead.

Kuroo wraps them in a blanket, cuddles Akaashi and strokes her back with wide movements. Akaashi looks into her eyes, and a light smile appears on her lips when she melts from the tenderness in her gaze. Kuroo leaves a kiss at the corner of his lips, on the tip of her nose, on her temple, and on her forehead. Akaashi is embarrassed that Kuroo is giving so much attention to her, but at the same time, she feels calmer and a little happier.

“Thank you, Tetsurou”

Akaashi looks at Kuroo and smiles weightlessly, sincerely. There is so much warmth and care in Tetsuro, Akaashi cannot believe this girl is with her.

“You are my sunshine”

Kuroo hugs her even tighter, smiling softly. She blinks sleepily, but even so, Akaashi can see how much love is in her eyes. With her fingertips, she strokes Tetsuro's cheek, temple, and hair. Soft, unruly hair; Akaashi touches the strands with her fingers. In the light of the uncurtained windows, Akaashi admires Kuroo (she is losing sleep, relaxed) and a warmth is born in her chest.

“Good night, Tetsu,” she says with her lips.

Kuroo quickly falls asleep, through sleep wrapping her arms around Akaashi. But a dream doesn’t go to Akaashi. She, however, imagined them together and tried not to think that tomorrow something might go wrong. It's so easy to step on a slippery slope and overthink again… Kuroo didn't bring her to her senses for that.

Afraid to wake up her girlfriend, Akaashi carefully gets out of the embrace and resolutely rises from the bed to pick up the phone with headphones. Music. Music, especially with words, was often a distraction. Impossible. Otherwise Akaashi felt that she would explode from obsessive thoughts.

Songs randomly change each other, some of them are put on repeat again and again. Akaashi didn't notice that she was singing along; she was singing along in her mind, tapping her fingers lightly on the blanket. Then she sang along softly with her lips.

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you_

Akaashi quietly echoes the words of the song, a soft smile on her lips, and a look of overflowing tenderness. Akaashi strokes Kuroo's hair, touches her forehead with the tips of her fingers, and slides lower. She feels a wet track on Kuroo’s cheek, and stops for a few moments in concern.

“Tetsuro…” Akaashi lightly shakes her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up, then again and again, increasing the pressure. “Tetsuro, did you have a nightmare?”

“No…” Kuroo exhales and gropes for Akaashi's hand; she sniffs.

“Then why are you crying?"

“You sing so beautifully, Keiji. Also about love… Tell me, how can I not cry?

“Damn…” sighs guiltily Akaashi. “I'm sorry I woke you up.”

“I'd only be happy to wake up like this in the morning, you know.”

"You're embarrassing, Tetsu," Akaashi repeats it again, blushing a little and biting her lip to keep from smiling.

“I love you. Come to me.”

Kuroo pulls them both onto the bed and gently kisses Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English..


End file.
